The Sacrifice
by ArthurEKing
Summary: Well it's been a while since this was up... and i've decided to completely change the second chapter, but i'm putting the first chapter back up :) Enjoy!


The Sacrifice  
  


By:  
  


Arthur E. King  


This story takes place directly after the end of DBZ however, unfortunately, Gokou and Vegeta were unable to break the fusion, and remain. By the way, all the People, Places, and Things in this story don't belong to me, they're the property of whoever created the thing (I think it was Akira Toriama, but I could be wrong) or whoever owns the copyright crap. So whatever that's worth... now onto the story.

  
  


"So what'll we tell Chi-Chi and Bulma?" This said by a very large and muscular being with golden hair, and green eyes. He was talking to a group of rather astonished people in front of him. The guardians of the universe, the "Kai's" were all standing around as well, having teleported the other "Z Fighters" here to discuss what was to happen.

"We really are sorry, but we don't know of any way to separate the two of you. I guess you're kind of stuck with each other, or yourself. I'm not quite sure which." Thus their doom was spoken in a thin little voice, by a thin little purple man. Nice white hair though, kinda spiky, but with style. 

"Like I said though, what are we going to tell them?" Their deep baritone voice was thick with worry and emotion.

"Well, no time like the present to find out." Said the little purple man (who is also known as "The Supreme Kai" for those of you who haven't figured it out yet) as he disappeared. Vegeto had but a moment to gawk in disbelief before he returned, with a woman on either arm. One of them was small and thin with glossy blue hair that shone in the starlight. The other was taller, with longer black hair, and of sterner stuff, though no less beautiful. For they were beautiful, both of them, extraordinarily so, their own special quirks and abilities setting them apart, and yet somehow bringing them closer together.

"Where is he? Where is my Gokou? I thought you said he would be here?" Her voice was like silk, smooth, and strong, with only a tiny undercurrent of worry.

"And where is Vegeta? You said he would be here too." The other's voice, higher-pitched, with the worry held in tighter check, but with a flame all it's own, a flame that would not be denied.

"I must apologize, but they are both here, in this one man who stands before you." The voice of the Supreme Kai fell like tears, heightened with sadness. "They have become a single being, the last of their kind, and husband to both of you. Although we have tried, they cannot be separated, and for that we apologize once more."

They were stunned at first, too stunned to do anything other than stare in wonder and disbelief. Eventually, like all things, it hit them, that the men they had loved for so long were no more, as if they had never been. Synchronized in their sorrow, their tears began, and fell upon the ground like spring-fresh rain. 

It was Chi-Chi who spoke first, "How?" She managed through the veil of tears.

It was Vegeto that spoke. "It was these earrings, the Potara." He removed them to place them gently in her hands. "They allowed us to become one being, so that we might destroy utterly the beast who threatened the planet, the universe. We did this willingly, each wore one upon one ear, and there was a flash of light and then... Nothing... We were... Fused."

It was Bulma who spoke next. "And you can't undo it? No matter what? There's no chance that the men we loved can come back to us?"

No one needed to speak after that, no words could compass the grief they shared. With down-cast eyes, they all mourned the loss of those who would never know they were grieved. 

Then, in the scintilla of time wherein such things may lie, the decision was made. All it took was a moment, a brief glance at the other to be certain, and it was over. Chi-Chi went to Bulma and hugged her, sharing their loss, and sharing something else. Then they hesitated for a moment more, glanced over at the man to whom they both were wed and smiled.

There was a flash of light then, a glorious brilliance that outshone the sun. And when it was over, the image of those two women, smiling each, and reaching up to their ears...

"We are not Chi-Chi. We are not Bulma. We are only your wife, till death do us part."


End file.
